A raindrop sliding along the glass
by avee190
Summary: Months after Voldemort is defeated. Takes place in about September or October. RHr and a bit HG. I'm not absolutely sure where this is going, but I'm rolling with it.
1. Prologue

**AN**: In all actuality, I'm not sure where this is going. However, it started raining where I live, and it reminded me of _my_ significant other. So, I thought I'd write about a little Ron and Hermione. Let me know if you like this very short prologue!

------------------

_**A raindrop sliding along the glass**_

Prologue

Cold glass against her cheek, the girl shut her eyes and let a very small smile creep up. A sigh of slight relief was allowed release from her mouth. It was raining. And Hermione Granger absolutely _loved_ the rain. Its low, rhythmic patter against the ground calmed her, and made her feel at complete peace.

That was what she needed at the moment, anyway. The clouds had decided to let themselves go at precisely the perfect moment. Because, as so very many have said in the past, when it rains, no one can tell that you are crying.


	2. Mutual Frustrations

**AN**: Okay, so I'm writing this on impulse now. I hope you guys like it! R&R if you please. )

* * *

_**A raindrop sliding along the glass...**_

Mutual frustrations

->

->

->

Stepping onto the porch of the Burrow, Hermione stared at the door, bearing a wide grin. This is the place she missed for so long. It was a bit run down, very old, very full...yet, very, very perfect. Just like the people inside it. Raising her fist to the door, Hermione knocked hard, hoping for someone to hear.

Not moments later, the door was pulled open ferociously, revealing one of Hermione's favorite people. "Hermione!" A rush of red hair splashed in her face as she hugged the youngest Weasly, Ginny. "I have been dying for a girl in this house...my _God_," she grinned. Hermione laughed and linked arms with Ginny, walking into the house with her.

"Sorry, Gin. I would have visited earlier, but I've been busy with my parents," Hermione explained, as they finally came to a stop in the kitchen. "But I'm glad to be here, I feel like I'm still in school," she smiled.

In the kitchen was Molly Weasly, the rather boisterous woman of the Weasly household. "Hermione, dear!" The girl was hit with another hug. "How are you? Your parents?" she asked.

"I'm just fine, thank you, Mrs. Weasly. As are my parents," Hermione beamed. The Burrow had some type of effect on her, as it did to many others, she noticed. It was a rather busy home, but she practically lived here.

Molly beamed back at her, then went back to the stove. "Well, dinner will be ready soon, why don't you take your things to Ginny's room, then meet with the boys? By then, everyone can come down."

The girls obeyed, and began walking out of the kitchen where they were heard quick footsteps down the stairs.

"Hermione?!" She had seen a familiar pair of legs coming down the steps from where she stood, and the voice that she heard just confirmed who it was.

Ronald Weasly. One of her best friends. And also one of the most _gorgeous_ men that she had ever met. Sure, he was gangly, goofy and insane, but to Hermione, Ron was so damn amazing.

At the thought of his presence to be near her own soon, she felt her heart flutter. Maybe she could hug him. Would that seem too strange? Well...they _had_ kissed only months before. But when had they gotten the chance to talk about it? Ever since Voldemort was defeated, they didn't get any time to do anything together before she left to find her parents. Well, anyways, a hug didn't seem to be suicidal.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around him once he was only feet away from her.

He held her close to him and put his face in her hair. "I thought I heard you..." Ron managed to get out, though it was muffled. Sighing in content, he added, "I missed you so much, Hermione."

Lifting her face from his chest, she looked up at him and smiled lightly. "I missed you too, Ron."

They stood like that for a few moments, before they realized that Ginny was still in the room, staring at them. Well, more like smiling at them somewhat mischievously and like she knew something, with her arms crossed. That was Ginny for you.

"Erm...you'd better go with her, Hermione, she looks like she might kill me," Ron laughed lightly, and broke the hug. Reluctantly, she walked over to Ginny and picked up her stuff again. However, she missed being in Ron's arms.

Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione once, then rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. "You guys are weird," she picked up Hermione's other bag and began up the stairs. Hermione followed her with a sigh and one last look to Ron.

His eyes watched her walk up, then disappear into his sister's room. Once Ron knew she was gone, he slapped himself in the forehead, and walked off into some random direction.

----------------------

How _stupid_ could he be? He had the chance right there. Well, of course...Ginny was watching. But who cares? Obviously he cared about something at the time...

Ron had the perfect chance to get another kiss from Hermione, but noooo, he had to be a wimpy ass as always. "Argh!" he let out while pacing part of the backyard. At least she was staying for a while, like she always had. Maybe Ron could find some time alone with her.

But wait...what if she didn't want to kiss him? What if Hermione had found that kiss in the room of requirement repulsive? And that was why they never spoke of it?

No, that couldn't be. _She_ had kissed _him_. Plus, they hadn't gotten to talk alone since then.

He let out a sigh and stopped pacing. Ron had to get her alone. And soon. For the few months that they hadn't been together, he had grown itchy. Very itchy. Ron wanted to know how she felt about things and where they were now. If he didn't find out soon, he may as well Avada Kedavra himself.

------------------------

Shutting the door behind her, Hermione mentally beat her brains in. _"I missed you too"? How lame am I?!_ she thought to herself.

The bags in her arms were set on the bed that she occupied on every visit to the Weasly's. Without realizing it, Hermione began muttering to herself, and unzipping her bag to unpack. Another thing she didn't realize was Ginny who was sitting on her own bed, watching her best friend rather amusingly.

"Hermione," she said, bringing the older girl out of her trance-like stage.

Looking slightly horrified, Hermione turned and brought her eyes to Ginny's. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "Er...I'm just a little...frustrated, I guess you could say," Hermione tried to explain. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ginny, it's just that...she didn't know how to word how she felt at the moment. Ron was right there. His face was not five inches from her own. Had she tip-toed, and they would have been complete once again. How would she explain that to Ginny?

"Hermione," Ginny repeated. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," she shook her head.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, looking perplexed. At Ginny's shake of the head in a 'no', Hermione sighed. "Then what's with the triple name calling?"

"I thought you were smart," Ginny smiled. "Want to know why I called you two 'weird' down there?" The look on Hermione's face obviously meant 'yes'. "Well, you don't see each other for four months or so. Then, all you do is stare at each other. Harry told me about what happened in the Room of Requirement back in June," she grinned.

"He didn't!" Hermione dropped her jaw. "I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Ginny just responded in a light laugh. "Anyway, after that...I would have been dying without him for the time we were away. How the heck did you manage to just stare at him?"

With a sigh of frustration, Hermione collapsed on her bed, hearing it creak under her. "I have no idea...and I'm stupid. I should have taken _some_ type of action," she put her hands on her face. Feeling Ginny's weight on the bed next to her, then the cool fingers on her own hand, Hermione revealed her face to look at her friend. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?" she smiled lightly.

"Hmm...I wouldn't say hopeless, exactly...but, almost," Ginny smiled back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get something from my brother while you're here," she winked, then patted Hermione's leg. "Come on then, dinner's ready." Ginny stood, pulling the other up with her.

Hermione linked arms with Ginny again. "Thanks, Gin. Sometimes I wonder how I survived having boys as best friends before we got close," she laughed.

"I wonder that too. I was always worried that they cootified your mind," Ginny laughed along. "Looks like they haven't," she smiled.

The two then walked out in better spirits, laughing and joking.

* * *

**AN**: Well, that's the first chapter! It's kind of short, but I'm still working on it. 


End file.
